Vulture II (Blackie Drago)
Raniero "Blackie" Drago, also known as the second Vulture, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" for the events of the Spider-Island campaign. Story Once serving as one of Hammerhead's top thugs in his crime gang, Blackie quit working for them after his jail service was up, instead preferring to clean up his act and go into business as a salvage worker at Gregory Bestman's Salvage in order to win the heart of his girlfriend, Doris Allan, and prove he was a changed man, the best man she needed in her life after her divorce with Wilson Allan. Unfortunately, he ended up returning to the criminal lifestyle when Damage Control, a joint venture between the federal government and Tony Stark, was created, putting him out of business due to their superior workmanship and effectiveness. Embittered with the loss of his livelihood due to Stark's meddling, Drago recruited his co-workers and had the Chitauri technology he had stolen from the wreckage of the Battle of New York sold on the black market, using the profits he earned from his new business to comfortably provide for himself and the Allan family. Eventually, Drago's activities attracted the attention of his old friend Adrian Toomes, who was interested in using the team's operations to rebuild his own incarnation of the Sinister Six underneath the notice of Spider-Man and the Avengers, with some generous financial support from an anonymous benefactor who also had his eye on profiteering from the black market arms dealers. With Toomes' guidance, Drago built for himself a second flight harness by combining the plans of Toomes' original Vulture suit with the Chitauri forces' chariot. Together, the two buzzards plotted a grand heist where they would steal all of the Avengers' technology during a planned transfer, potentially leaving the heroes without their gear and allowing for the Sinister Six to become even more powerful than before, hopefully enough for them to emerge from the shadows and rule Midgard in the Age of the Super-Criminal. Drago chose to go along with the plan in the hopes of finally sticking it up to Tony Stark, as well as allow for his family to be finally be taken care of and provided for, as he had come to love Liz and Mark Allan as his own flesh and blood. When Spider-Man got involved in trying to thwart the Vultures' plans, Drago was forced into tracking down the young hero. During their final clash, Spidey defeated the two criminals, but spared their lives when he had ample opportunity to let them die from their malfunctioning flight harnesses. This caused Toomes to undergo a minor emotional breakdown and wonder whether or not he was still cut out to continue the crime game if this was all it had led him to so far, while the more accepting Drago chose to keep calm, reflect upon his actions, and not reveal Peter's true identity to his fellow inmates in prison as gratitude. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Thieves Category:Kingsley's Crime Faction Category:Vultures Category:The Vulture's Gang Category:The Maggia